fairlyoddparentsfanonwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
This page is a list of known magic spells used in the series, mostly by Star Butterfly. Offensive spells Creation spells Transmutation spells Summoning spells Physics-altering spells Dark spells Other spells Incantations *Most spells do not require an incantation and are activated simply by speaking the spells' names. *'All-Seeing Eye': "I summon the All-Seeing Eye to tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden." *'Host-Me Spell': "Party hardy!" *'Light Sword Spell': "Light of power, draw to me. Fill my wand with majesty. Flames that burn with molten cold. A light sword form of blue-white gold." **To deactivate: "Now the's time to cease your glow; let your magic wand be sword no more." *'Making the Bed Spell': "The bed must be made. The task falls to you today. But once you are done, you can go and have fun. Forgetting you ever touched a feather." *'Never-Ending Fireworks': "Eternal fireworks!" *'Soda Fountain Spell': "Bubbly wubbly!" *'Total Annihilation Spell' (or The Spell with No Name): "I call the spell which has no name. My mother's gift with which she reigned. Eclipse my heart with rightful power. Stand before the queen and cower." *'Whispering Spell': "Break the bond, tear the fabric, cleave the stone, stop the magic." *Unnamed "darkest spell": "I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea. From ancient evils unawoken, break the one that can't be broken. To blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal. To summon forth a deathly power, to see my hated foe devoured." **Slightly different in "Toffee" than in "Moon the Undaunted": "I call the darkness unto me from deepest depths of Earth and sea. From ancient evils unawoken, break the one who can't be broken. From blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart to burning coal. To summon forth a deadly power, to see my hated foe devoured." *Unnamed Anti-Solarian Metamorphosis Spell: "Return the power paid in blood, your essence now restored. Revoke the strength that comes in floods and rest forevermore." ** Longer version cut down for length: "Undo the thread the spell would hold, the bindings now unwoven. What fury shapes the soldier's mold, now fades away unspoken. Remove the strength that comes in floods, our essence is restored. Return the power paid in blood, and rest forever more." *Unnamed Dead-Raising Spell: "Spirits of Mewni's core, from this moment you will sleep no more! Fly out from where your head doth rest, and wake up from your deadly nest. Travel onwards into the light, and give the wanderers a fright. When you have had your fun, return so little harm is done." *Unnamed Move-Time-Forward Spell: "Shooting star, push me far, oh, shooting star." Trivia *According to Glossaryck in "The Hard Way", most of the spells Star has used come directly from Star's imagination, so they are not in the Magic Instruction Book. *The "darkest spell" blackens the user's arms further, every time it is used. The effects worsen even if the spell itself is not successfully cast, as seen in "Toffee". The full effects of the blackness are not yet known. *According to Ouroboros in "A Spell with No Name", if left to its own devices, the Total Annihilation Spell "will eat its way through every dimension until there's nothing left", suggesting its capability of destroying dimensions, not just bringing death (even to the immortal). **Despite such immensely powerful destructive power, it does have its own limitations on what can be destroyed. As seen in the same episode, the spell’s physical manifestation can be safely contained in a glass pickle jar (or a “dark magic containment cylinder”). *As seen in "A Spell with No Name", it is suggested that most spells have their own physical manifestation of themselves (not just summoning spells), as well as possessing self-consciousness, inside the magic wand. For example, the Ouroboros spell manifests as a floating snake, often seen with its tail in its mouth. **The physical manifestation of the Ouroboros spell resembles the ancient symbol of the same name. **The physical manifestation of the Total Annihilation Spell is an invisible butterfly with a large skull for its head, which can only be seen under direct light or via echolocation. **It is unknown what happens when a spell's physical manifestation (such as Hypnoslumber's) is destroyed by the Total Annihilation Spell and how the destruction of such can affect the wand's user. **The physical manifestations of spells don't always reflect their owner's personalities. While Star's spells are mostly cheery to match Star's character (except for All-Seeing Eye), Eclipsa's spells are gloomy, a stark contrast to Eclipsa's carefree, fun-loving attitude. *Both Globgor and Star deem the spell that allows one to enter someone else's mind "creepy". *The Kitten Bomb spell bears similar features to its caster in that it has Marco's hair and cheek marks. **This is the only known spell to take after its caster. *It is possible that after magic was destroyed, the spells were as well. **However, this is confirmed to not be the case with the laser puppies, suggesting some of the spells did not die out and instead simply lost their magical properties. References Category:Lists Category:A to Z